Apple
Apple is the protagonist and playable character of Sildova. They're an 8 year old Woodlander from Woodland Village who became non-verbal 2 years ago after their septuplet siblings were killed by a Torline. This event didn't destroy their adventurous and helpful spirit, but they're now extra paranoid about losing anyone else. They get a bit of closure after killing one to protect their friends Kale and Persimmon, an action which also catches the attention of Idael, the false High Flaerin guardian of the Woodlanders. Idael reveals her false nature to Apple, telling them that she wants to present a hero to Flaerin Queen Raevirs to get Her attention. Apple, always wanting to be helpful, agrees. Idael uses her powers to grow Apple and gives them clothes to cover their Woodlander features to disguise them as a human child. To prove themself to Raevirs, Apple defeats the three heroes (Mistress Claymore, Sheriff Amred, and ) chosen by the real High Flaerin (Daenra, Shaeska, and ), and She shows them the Spectral Gem, tricking them into taking it and unsealing The God's King. Biography Pre-Game Apple was born to their parent Papaya in Woodland Village between 8 and 9 years before the start of the game. As all Woodlanders were, they were born as part of a litter. One of their 6 siblings was named Cherry. From a very young age, Apple's family became good friends with the family of Kale and Persimmon. Childhood crushes emerged between Apple/Persimmon and Kale/Cherry, and they all grew especially close as friends. When Apple was 6, all of their siblings were horrifically killed by a Torline, which left Apple horribly traumatized, causing them to go from their usual talkative self to nonverbal. Over time, they regained their happy-go-lucky personality, but they remained mute. This trauma complicated their friendship with Kale, who can't help but wish that Cherry had been the survivor and not Apple. Game On a regular early afternoon, Apple is woken up by Papaya, who tells them that Persimmon has come to play with them. Persimmon (P) tells Apple (A) that Kale (K) told P that K had a surprise to show P, and of course, P had to bring A along cause they're so close. Kale is a little upset that Persimmon brought Apple, because the surprise is that K got their parent's key to the Forest Swamplands, where they can go to kill the Torline (which has been spotted as still alive) as an act of revenge. P is horrified at first that K would even think of such a thing, but Apple, desperate for closure, agrees to go with them. They wander around in the swamp, quickly getting separated, and eventually Apple and Kale meet up. Kale expresses that they want to be the one to kill the Torline to avenge Cherry, which of course Apple wants to do as well, so they have a fight and A wins. Apple later meets up with Kale and Persimmon, who lament not seeing the Torline, but say they had a good time adventuring anyway. As soon as they do, the Torline appears, knocking Kale and Persimmon out of sight. Apple is able to defeat and kill the creature by themself, and conveniently, the Torline's body creates a bridge to where Kale and Persimmon landed. As they're walking back over the body, the four of them are transported in front of where Idael, the High Flaerin guardian of the Woodlanders, resides. Her ethereal voice tells Apple to come meet with her, which Kale and Persimmon state is a Huge Deal. The two of them leave for the village and tell Apple to tell them all about it when they come back. Inside Idael's chamber, she appears to Apple, huge and intimidating and aloof, a facade that she quickly brings down to reveal her desperation. She tells them that Raevirs, the Flaerin Queen, has tasked each of Her High Flaerin to choose a hero to confront a Great Evil that she's prophesized. Of course, the one whose hero is the greatest will fall greatly into Her divine favor. Idael has a huge crush on Her, and sees this as perhaps her only opportunity to get noticed, as she herself is just a Common Flaerin. Apple, always willing to help people and adrenaline still high from the adventure in the swamp, agrees to be her chosen hero, despite the fact that they'll have to leave immediately, without telling Apple's friends or family. (If the player chooses not to, they can leave the chamber, but will be physically unable to really go anywhere outside (maybe blocked by the Torline remains? Or blocked by something they need a future item for?)